High School with the Hanyou
by inuyasha.forever.96
Summary: Kagome just discovered that she was a miko, because of this she had to move to a new school so she can get training. But what happens when she meets the boy that has been occurring in her dreams so frequently will she fall for him or will another steal her heart before he even has the chance. Rated T just in case. Review and Rate :D InuxKag MirxSang SessxRin AyaxKog
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note: I DONT NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This is my first fanfiction and i kinda just got some random inspiration today during school. Hope you all like it WRITE AND REVIEW PLEASE!***

High School with the Hanyou

I instantly knew I was dreaming, I dreamed often of the forest and the feudal era. I never knew why I ended up here but I always ran into the same boy. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, sun-kissed skin and two dog ears place on his head. He wore a gaudy red kimono and always seemed to have a look of strong emotion on his face.  
"Who are you?"

"Keh" was all he ever said before turning around and running away. I awoke to my light pink bedroom that was lit by the sunlight streaming through my window. I stretched and then sighed, _another year another new school._ Last year I had discovered that I possessed the power of a miko. Since I needed training my mom decided to enroll me in a school called No Tama High, a school built specifically for mikos, demon slayers, and demons of all kinds.

I rolled out of bed and picked out an outfit for the day, a pair of jeans a light blue tank top with a white and turquoise cardigan over it. I brushed my hair and ran downstairs. In the kitchen my mom stood over the stove cooking an omelet for me, and my little brother Souta was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. My grandfather was probably already out working in the shrine, he always liked to get a head start on things.

"You look very pretty today Kagome!" My mom smiled brightly like she always did.

"Thanks mom, I really have to go, can I take that omelet to go?" She smiled, nodded, and wrapped up my breakfast in some aluminum foil and then handed it to me. I headed for the door but was stopped in my tracks by Souta who held his hands close to his chest and looked down as if something had his scared.

"Hey sis, do me a favor and don't get eaten today." I laughed and ruffled his hair and promise that I would try my hardest to stay out of strange demons mouths. I walked out the door towards the bus stop that I never knew existed. It was just two blocks away from my family shrine so I put my headphones in and listened to music to pass the time. The song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift came on and a smile spread across my face as I started to lip the first words. Just then a red Mitsubishi Eclipse 2005 drove at top speed past where I was standing it stopped at a corner where a young boy about my age was standing, from what I could see he had dark brown hair and wore a purple t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He hopped into the car and once again the car zoomed away.

I got to the bus stop and waited for about five minutes when a bus that had "No Tama Transportation" written on the side pulled up and opened its door. I was scared; I took a deep breath bit my bottom lip and jumped up the stairs that led into the interior of the bus. It was crowded with people that were obviously demons, demons that looked similar to me, and people that looked… well, human. Someone threw a bottle of water at me the minute I was in full view, but before I had the chance to duck a dark skinned clawed hand reached out and grabbed the bottle not two inches from my face. The boy stood with his back to me, he had long black hair that fell on the top of his back, and he wore darker colors with a leather jacket over. He turned his head slightly towards me so I could see one bright blue eye. The expression on my face must have been priceless because he smirked and turned to face me.

"Hi there, my name's Kouga. You must be new, whats your name?" He smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Kouga. My names Kagome and yes I am new how could you tell?" I said with slight sarcasm and a smile, I put my hand in his and shook his hand.

"I can practically smell how scared you were from a mile away." I looked at him questioningly and he pointed to his nose and picked up a long tail that hung behind him, I hadn't realized he was a demon. "I'm the heir to the wolf demon clan, so I'm a pretty big deal." He laughed while I rolled my eyes. He gestured his hand to the place that he was sitting, so I followed and sat with him. _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all_ I thought while kouga gave me some info on my new school, little did I know that two pairs of eyes were glaring at me, one was bright green, the other a dark brown.


	2. Chapter 2

High School with the Hanyou

(A/N): Thank you all so much for your reviews already :D I will try to update as much as possible and I won't abandon this story before it's complete.

Opalbrat: Thank you o much for being my first review! The other one is someone not many people like you will find out in this chapter.

I love snowy owls: You will just have to keep reading ;)

ExtremeHelix1: From most of the fan fiction I've read he always says "keh" and from the anime (which I've watched obsessively) I've heard "keh" I will double check on that though, never know I could be wrong ;)

Now before I go on I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 2: Here We Go

(Omniscient POV)

"Look at her, walking on the bus and thinking she's all that because one of the hottest guys in school saved her from a mere water bottle. Ugh! Who does she think she is?" The brown eyed girl said with a wrinkled nose. She flung her waist length hair over her shoulder and looked at her best friend Ayame for a comment about the new girl.

"God I know right? Kouga is my man, how dare she steal him from me! What are we going to do Kikyo?" Ayame really wasn't the kind of girl that talked that way about another, but she was very self conscience. When she gets jealous words just flew out of her mouth, things she didn't mean to say. _Ayame you know you don't say bad things like that, she's pretty and she seems nice, giver her break,_ she thought to herself with a frown. She played with the ends of her long red hair that she wore in two low pony tails, as a child she wore them higher but when she hit middle she decided it was too childish. Actually Kikyo told her it was too childish and ripped the elastic bands from her hair and fixed it.

"I don't know I haven't figured it out yet but I will soon enough for right now let's just pretend that our air wasn't contaminated by the likes of her and go back to our day." Kikyo began talking about how she did her hair that morning and how instead of using her normal brand of foundation she tried something new, Ayame couldn't tell the difference and she could care less either. Her eyes were fixed on the boy she had liked for a long time instead of Kikyo's face.

(Kagome's POV)

I listened to him talk and talk about how awesome he was as I watched the houses and neighbor hoods fly by the window before something Koga said caught my attention.

"-you're gonna be my woman"

"WHAT?! Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with a confused and angry face.

"I'm gonna make you my woman" he repeated with a shrug and if this was no big deal.

"If you keep talking like that you will have a hard time getting anyone to be your woman, excuse me" she stood up, grabbed her stuff and crawled over his legs and sat in the nearest empty seat.

"She's feisty! I like it, Kagome you will be my woman soon." He promised loud enough for me to hear, I scoffed and continued on my way.

A young girl with brown eyes and black hair that was in a high ponytail and bangs across her forehead sat alone, next to her was an empty seat calling my name. "Excuse me, is it ok if I sit with you?" I asked and bowed politely trying to make a good impression.

"Of course you can!" She smiled and patted the seat next to her. She wore a black tank top with a light pink sweater over her shoulder and dusty yellow fashion scarf around her neck, all paired with a pair of light jeans and black small heeled boots. _I love her style! _I thought as I admired her outfit. "I really like your cardigan! It's so cute! I'm Sango by the way." She exclaimed once I sat down.

"Says the girl who looks absolutely stunning in her scarf! I'm Kagome." I squealed. We both laughed and we could tell that this was the start of a beautiful and fashionable friendship.

We finally arrived in the front of the school and I couldn't help my mouth from falling open. _This is the hugest school I have ever seen!_ I thought. I felt a hand on my chin and realized Sango was trying to push my mouth shut. "I wondered why I have never seen you around here before, you must be new so let me be your tour guide" She whisked her hand in a dramatic state and said with a very cheesy tour guide voice "Welcome to No Tama High!" At this point Kikyo and Ayame walked by in their short skirts and heels that were way too high for school. "And if you look to your left you will see the sluts in their natural habitat, watch as they stumble down the stairs in their hooker heels!" I giggled and both of the girls turned their heads, then simultaneously they stuck their nose in the air flung their hair over their shoulder and continued walking.

"Wow, they aren't a native species are they? Don't even know the native language." I said playing along with Sango's little act.

Sango stared at me with a surprised expression that turned into a great big smile. "Kagome… I believe you just became my best friend!" We laughed and walked down the stairs out of the bus. I gave Sango my schedule. "Well it looks like we have art, math and language arts together." She stated with a sad look on her face, but what were the odds of having the exact schedule with her in a school this large? I looked around and there were some pretty cute guys here. I saw the boy that stood on the corner earlier walking with a boy with long silver hair, a maroon button up shirt, black jeans, and were those dog ears on his head? I had to admit he was gorgeous. I was so busy with my own thoughts; I didn't realize the boy that I saw standing on the corner earlier fell on the floor right in front of me. I tripped over him and fell, catching myself with my hands. _How embarrassing!_

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Look at that fine bottom that's right in front of us Inuyasha, it's a perfect specimen." I was snapped out of my thoughts and I gave a look of disgust to my best friend.

"Why am I friends with you again Miroku? You're such a damn pervert!" I smacked the back of his head, but I misjudged just how hard I hit him. He fell down right in front of a girl with long black hair, light skin and deep brown eyes. She tripped over him obviously not paying attention and fell. She stopped her face from hitting the floor with her hands and I saw that her cheeks turned a deep red. I turned around and walked to her and held my hand out to help her up. When she touched my hand shivers went down my spine and the fur on my ears stuck up. _Just who is this girl?_ I thought.

(Kagome's POV)

I was just thinking about how embarrassed I was that I had already fallen on my first day of school, when a sun kissed clawed hand reached to me. I grabbed it lightly and felt shivers go down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. I looked at the boy who was helping me; he had honey golden eyes and small fangs that poked out of the smirk that was placed on his face. "Haha you're a clumsy wench aren't you? Didn't you even notice him laying there" Suddenly I was angry, I barely met this boy and he called me a wench and didn't even ask if I was ok!

"Gee thanks for all your concern! And who are you calling a wench?!" I tried really hard not to yell because I didn't want to attract attention. His smirk grew into a huge smile, and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm calling you a wench, and my name is Inuyasha. You're welcome for helping you up by the way." He squeezed my hand before dropping his hand into his pocket. I glared at him but finally my glare faded into a friendly smile, _He is only playing after all. _

"My name is Kagome, and thank you, it was very nice." I said with a light tone of sarcasm and an overly big smile plastered on my face. He looked me straight in the eyes and muttered a 'keh!' and suddenly I felt connected to him. That's when it hit me! _The boy from my dream! _

"Kagome… I'll remember that" he said before turning to pick up the boy, Sango told me his name was Miroku, and walked away. _I'll remember you too Inuyasha_ I smiled at my thoughts and allowed a slight blush to grace my cheeks before the bell rang and I was pulled to first period, science. _I might like this school after all_…

As always review and rate! Hopefully this won't kill you too much I may not update everyday but I will update as much as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far J it makes me so happy that people actually like what I'm writing so far.

Now to get on with the story, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 3: What the hell just happened?!

(Inuyasha's POV)

"God dammit" I muttered to myself as I walked away. What had come over me? Why the hell did I act like that to the new girl? Suddenly I heard a beeping coming from my pocket I reached my hand in and pulled out my phone. In big blinking letters my calendar gave me the answer to all my questions. 'NEW MOON TONIGHT' "Oh great!" I said louder than I meant to and Miroku put his hand on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha is something wrong? You have done nothing but mutter to yourself ever since I gained consciousness." He actually looked a little worried. I gave him a half hearted 'keh' before I turned to look away from him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine" I said with more anger than I meant. _Damn these human emotions_, 'Don't blame me for something that you did hanyou' the voice was familiar and I sighed the minute it the voice came into my head, it was my human half slowly taking over my mind before tonight.

'Oh shut up will you? You're the reason my emotions are running crazy right now.' I thought back _Oh great now I'm talking to myself again. _The voice sighed but it remained silent, for now at least. _Heh, good!_ I turned to Miroku and smirked at him; since he's been my best friend for so long he knows that that's how I apologize because I don't like showing my emotions. He nodded and we continued walking to our first period science with Mr. Michaels. The American teacher always annoyed me because he always compared things to how it would be if he were in America and quite frankly I didn't give a shit. We walked in the door and the first thing I saw was the new girl sitting in the farthest right corner at the front of the class. I smiled at her unwillingly; my human side was taking over me again. I didn't like this girl, she affected my human side more than anyone else that I've met, and it was really annoying me considering it made me nice.

"Hi there again, Inuyasha" my human heart sputtered at how she said my name. My mind tried to take over again but my human side took a little more control of my speech.

"Hi there, Kagome" I smiled; I don't ever smile so why was this girl making me want to. _I fucking hate the new moon._

(Kagome's POV)

_He really is cute. _I thought, he kept smiling at me showing off his two little fangs. He took a seat behind me and I turned in my seat, I looked into his golden eyes and saw some sort of struggle in them. I was so busy looking at his eyes to even notice that the bell had rang and the teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board. _Wow Michaels, that's an American name, how interesting._ I couldn't help but wonder why he came here to teach high school.

Throughout the class period I was furiously taking down notes. I was a straight A student at my other school so I may as well do my best here too. I heard some snickering and looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha quickly put his hand over his mouth and look away with a slight blush on his cheeks. _Why is he snickering at me, I'm just taking notes._ I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned back at me and shook his head and looked back down at his paper that was blank. I felt my cheeks turn a little red and turned back around in my desk to find Mr. Michaels right in front of my desk.

"Miss Higurashi, is there something interesting about Mr. Taisho that you would like to share with the whole class?" He asked. I was angry that he had gotten me in trouble so I thought that I would get back at him for it.

"Yes actually," I stood up out of my seat and stated simply "Inuyasha hasn't been taking notes the entire class period and instead has been snickering at the back of my head. I think he's becoming obsessed with me" I turned to looked at him and found a glare and him baring his teeth at me. _That should teach him,_ I thought I sat back down as the class started snickering and making kissy faces at Inuyasha. _Well that was fun!_

(Inuyasha's POV)

_That Wench! I can't believe she did that to me! _I thought to myself. I really didn't like this girl now, I had been snickering because Miroku had passed a note that was about Mr. Michaels fly being open and she automatically assumes I was snickering at her. God she's annoying! 'Oh hanyou you have much to learn'

'Oh great not you again, why can't you just stop talking and wait until tonight like a good little human'

'Because if I did that you would never be able to get that girl to be your mate' what did I just say?!

'MATE!? Who said anything about her being my mate!?' the voice sighed before going silent again. That girl will never be my mate. Not if I have anything to say about it.

'You don't have a say in it' the voice decided to come out again.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I didn't realize that I had stood up and yelled that out loud. The whole class was staring at me and Mr. Michaels had his mouth hanging open.

"Mr. Taisho detention for a week, after school starting today!" I sighed and nodded, I quickly nodded my head to show respect then I sat back down and looked at the girl that sat in front of me. Her brown eyes were wide and she had a look of disbelief on her face, I glared at her and she turned back around in her seat. _She may be pretty but she ain't my mate,_ I thought.

'Just you wait and see' the voice said. I gave up with replying and just blocked the voice out. _It's only first period and today already sucks._


End file.
